laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Orleans and Atlantis
New Orleans and Atlantis is the fifth episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, the twenty-first episode overall. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Guest stars * Jabberjaw Locations * Louisiana ** New Orleans *** Airshow *** Bourbon Street *** Desire Street *** Pirates Alley *** Jackson Square *** Crawdad Bayous * Atlantis ** H20 Avenue ** Davy Jones' Locker (mentioned) ** King Neptune's Palace ** Maze ** Seaweed jungle Notes/trivia * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the sixth appearance of Cindy Bear. She only appears three times though, the first time as one of the Yogis surrounding Huckleberry's plane, the second time she can just about seen among her team when all three are being introduced for the second half of the episode in Atlantis, and the third and last time in the "rescue the mermaid" contest, as the "mermaid" herself. ** Shaggy can just about seen among the when all three teams are introduced for the second half of the episode in Atlantis. ** Speed Buggy's only appearance is when he participates in the aircraft competition. * In a rare instance Tinker is wearing his googles and Yogi takes his hat off. * Grape Ape who only seems to be able to say his own name, managed to say "That's it!", "Gitchie, gitchie, goo" and "Uh huh". * Snagglepuss and Mildew get a rare "off into the sunset" at the end of the episode which is a stark contrast to the previous episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Wally Gator's mouth is green while at Huckleberry's plane. * Snagglepuss opens his mouth while the announcer passes the scene over to him and Mildew to explain the aircraft competition, perhaps in reaction, but it also looks as if they were having a conversation amongst themselves. * When Snagglepuss does describe the contest his mouth flashes pink throughout. * The Laff-a-Lympics banner in New Orleans is missing the "s". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is a list of these occurrences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When each team is introduced, Grape Ape is missing from the Yogis, and Captain Caveman missing from the Scoobys. * Snagglepuss pronounces Desire Street as "Desiré" (as well as spelt that way on the map), but the former is intentionally a misspelled homage to Désirée Clary, a of Napoleon, according to Jed Horne's novel, Desire Street: A True Story of Death and Deliverance in New Orleans. * Snagglepuss calls (as well as being on a map) Jackson Square "Jackson's Park" and the announcer calls it "Jackson's Square. * Despite the Laff-A-Lympics being a televised event with a full crowd of spectators, the announcer still refers to Atlantis as being the "lost city" and such. * The announcer calls Jabberjaw, "Jabberjaws". * Jabberjaw calls Davy Jones' Locker, "the Davy Jones Locker". * There appears to be a religious type of man in the spectators crowd when the participants for the sea horse race are being announced. * Characters seem to be able breathe underwater in this series. Home media * TBA Quotes \ Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes